


The Affair

by tejaswrites



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, F/M, Forced Marriage, Happy Ending, Infidelity, NSFW, No Inquisition, POV Cullen Rutherford, POV Third Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tejaswrites/pseuds/tejaswrites
Summary: Cullen Rutherford, Director of Security at Inquisition Enterprises, attends a party at the Montilyet residence and runs into the woman with whom he’s been having an illicit affair. Cullen knows he shouldn’t fall back into her arms, but it feels impossible for him to resist.When the woman’s fiancé finds out, it sets into motion a series of events that leads them to a place neither expected.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 50





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This story is an alternate universe using the same characters as [Secret of My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101567/chapters/47615974). It is a completely different kind of story and the characters exist in a completely different world.
> 
> Inspired by the song [why are you here](https://open.spotify.com/track/63h44N1oLElnzut7RxZt6Z?si=iQwE1fDXQfew6pgrwnbMkA) by Machine Gun Kelly.

_This party was going to be ridiculous_ , Cullen thought as he pulled up to the mansion, light and loud music spilling out through the doors and windows. He knew the communications director of Inquisition Enterprises, Josephine Montilyet, had been raised wealthy as the eldest daughter of an Antivan ambassador, but this was beyond what he’d ever expected.

“Ooh, this is the ambassador’s house?” Nadine asked next to him as she stared out the window with wide eyes.

“This is it,” he told her, shifting the vehicle into park. A valet opened the door and he stepped into the warm Antivan night. The breeze was hardly enough to cool the sweat already covering his brow. He wished he didn’t have to wear a suit, he thought as he tugged at the sleeves of the jacket.

He always felt out of place amongst the trappings of nobility and tonight would be no exception.

Nadine waited for him as he circled the car to join her on the red carpet that would take them into the house. If nothing else, at least she made him look good. She was wearing a floor-length gown this evening that was cut in a way that showed off her well-maintained body. She tucked her hand into the crook of his arms and they made their way up the stairs into the house. 

“What is with the security tonight?” Nadine asked as they reached another security screen. They’d been stopped on the way onto the estate, the guards checking his vehicle for any potential concerns, but this one was focused on the individuals. 

Cullen looked around the room, noticing how many guards there were. This level of security was beyond what Evelyn Trevelyan, CEO of Inquisition Enterprises, usually travelled with. And as director of security for IE, he knew he hadn’t arranged this, so it couldn’t be for her. The fact that he hadn’t gotten information on the increased security was concerning to him. 

He scanned the room again, double taking as he caught sight of an old friend from his military days. The man was now working security for the Fereldan Crown which meant the King of Ferelden was here tonight. At this party.

A tingle worked its way up his spine. He shouldn’t be here. Not if the king was. He should see if there was a way they could get out of it. “Nadine, what do you think about—”

But it was too late. The crowd parted ahead of him and his eyes found her.

_Her._

Every single time, she managed to take his breath away. Her black hair softly fell around her face, framing the grey eyes that met his. They held each other’s gazes too long to be appropriate. When she finally tore her eyes away, Cullen felt himself crash back to earth. All it took was a look for her to almost completely undo him.

Nadine was tugging on his arm and gesturing. “Is that…”

Cullen turned away from the sight in front of him, scanning the room for the bar. “Yes.” 

“Do you know him?” Nadine asked as Cullen dragged her toward a back corner. He needed a drink.

“Not really.” 

“But didn’t you serve together?” 

Cullen settled onto a stool at the bar and Nadine draped herself over him. When he didn’t respond, she prompted, “Well?”

He flagged down the bartender. “Yes.” 

Nadine gave him a dramatic sigh. “Cullen... I’ve never met a _king_ before.” 

The bartender came over and Cullen gave him the order. Whiskey for himself and a sparkling wine for Nadine. When the man turned back away, Nadine pressed, “Will you introduce me?” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

A pout appeared on Nadine’s face. The bartender set their drinks in front of them and Cullen grabbed his, taking a long, slow sip. Nadine wasn’t making a scene yet, but she would be by the end of the night if she didn’t get her way. 

He snuck a glance back toward the center of the room where the king stood in conversation with some other northern noble. And as they always did, his eyes drifted to the woman at his side.

They’d once had a short, but torrid, affair. But she’d been clear from the beginning that she would stay true to her noble title, so when the King of Ferelden came to court her, she’d ended it. That didn’t stop them from falling together every time they were in the same place, which was… far more often than Cullen thought should be happening. Every time they ended up in the same place, he fell back into her arms and he didn’t know why. There was something about her that pulled him to her, as though he were powerless to resist. As though he’d known her, and loved her, in another universe. 

But he’d have to learn. She was engaged, destined to be queen. Not to mention he was in a long-term committed relationship of his own.

“Please, Cullen-Wullen,” Nadine sulked next to him as she sipped her wine. Cullen had forgotten what they’d been talking about. Right, introductions to King Theirin. He shouldn’t agree to it. He should find someone else and have them take Nadine. He should stay as far away from the other woman as he could, because the moment they inhabited the same space, poor decisions would be made. They always were.

“Fine,” he conceded. “And don’t call me that.” He downed the rest of his drink and left the glass on the counter.

Nadine beamed at him as he led her toward the king… and toward the woman who was his every fantasy and more. Not that he’d ever admit it. Or at least, not that he’d ever admit out loud.

A man stepped in front of them before they got too close to the king. 

“Barris!” Cullen greeted him, shaking his hand. “How’s the new gig treating you?” 

“No complaints. Steady work.” He inclined his head toward the king. “You want to talk to him?” 

Cullen nodded. “I hoped to introduce Nadine to him. Nadine, this is Ser Barris, another old friend from my service. Barris, my girlfriend, Nadine.” 

Nadine held her hand out to be kissed, but was clearly unimpressed. Cullen felt his cheeks flushing in embarrassment at how rude she was being right now. “We’ll catch up later?”

Barris nodded and with one more clap on his back, stepped aside to allow them to approach the king. Cullen took a deep breath and stepped forward.

The man turned, a wide smile breaking out across his face. “Cullen Rutherford?” He pulled Cullen into a hug. “Maker, how are you?”

“King Theirin,” Cullen stiffly responded.

“Oh, you don’t have to call me that.”

“Theirin. Good to see you.” 

“And you, old friend. It’s been awhile.”

Cullen could feel the women watching their exchange. He could feel her eyes burning into him. He both wanted to look at her and was afraid to at the same time. 

Alistair smiled as he turned to the woman at his side. “Rutherford, you’ve met my fiancée, Lady Ariana Trevelyan?”

He swallowed as he turned to face her, hoping his face was calmer than he felt. “I have. Good to see you, my lady.” 

She inclined her head to the side with a smile that was as neutral as her face right now. “And you, Ser Rutherford.”

Cullen cleared his throat, before saying, “Theirin, Lady Trevelyan, may I introduce my girlfriend, Nadine Leveux?”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he slid his eyes back to Ariana to see her reaction. She watched him with a familiar fire, ignoring the other woman. They didn’t need to speak for him to know what she was thinking about. 

Here? At the ambassador’s residence? He looked around. There were surely quiet back corners of the mansion they could make use of.

Nadine was fawning over Alistair so neither of them noticed the prolonged eye contact that Cullen was currently engaged in with Ariana. Was he going to do this again? Fall back into her arms, like he always did? 

He already knew the answer. Of course he would. He would take anything she would give him.

Once the introductions were over, Cullen pulled Nadine away to go speak with other friends.

It wasn’t until much later, when Nadine was drunkenly running around somewhere at the residence that he stood on the fringes of the room, observing the king. The man was in the middle of a card game, Ariana standing behind him, her hand on his shoulder as she watched.

She looked around the room and caught his eye. When he didn’t look away, Ariana inclined her head toward a door at the back of the room. When he nodded in understanding and agreement, she leaned down to whisper in the king’s ear, but he didn’t look at her, only kissing her hand in acknowledgement. 

Cullen set his drink down, hating himself for what he was about to do. Hating, but also... anticipating. The moment he’d realized she was here, his body began to come alive as he thought about the prospect of what was to come.

The door led to a hallway lined with more doors. He hesitated once he’d stepped inside, waiting for her to join him. She didn’t speak as she passed him, leading him to an empty room. He locked the door behind them before approaching where she stood at the window.

When he lifted his hands to her waist, she sucked in a breath. Cullen lowered his mouth to the exposed skin of her neck, breathing in the sweet earthiness of her as he pressed his lips to where her shoulder met her neck. That place on her neck that he knew would make her shudder in pleasure.

Her breath came out as a whimper when his lips connected with her skin. He kissed his way up her neck until his tongue teased that spot behind her ear. Her body was coming alive under his hands.

His fingers worked the zipper at her back down and he helped her out of her dress. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath, leaving her entirely nude before him. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull his face toward her for a kiss. 

He captured her mouth with his. Her lips were the softest lips he’d ever kissed. Her body the most perfectly fitted to his. His hands explored her curves, running up along the flare of her lips and the swell of her breasts.

When they finally broke apart, both were breathless. He cupped her face, studying her in the moonlight that streamed through the window. “Why are you here?” he murmured as he moved her back against a desk.

She sucked in another breath as he lifted her up onto it. “I don’t know,” she told him.

Cullen kissed her neck, slowly working his way down her body as his hands continued their explorations. He tasted his way down her body, running his teeth along the sensitive skin of her collarbone. First one side, then the other. He loved the way she shuddered under his mouth, the way her skin pebbled at his touch.

She lifted her hands to the back of his head, curling her fingers into his hair as he lavished attention on her breasts. Her breasts that were a perfect fit to his hands. Even in the dark, Cullen could see the darkness of her nipples. When he grazed his teeth over one hardened nipple, she let out a loud groan and bucked her hips forward in need.

He could smell her arousal, the honeyed scent attempting to lure him away from his current focus.

Cullen pushed her knees apart and dragged her hips toward the edge of the desk, before lowering himself to his knees before her.

“Cullen,” she breathed as she dug her fingers into the back of his head, pulling him toward her.

He looked up at her from where he kneeled between her legs. “Tell me to stop. Tell me you don’t want to do this.”

Her nostrils flared, but she stayed stubbornly silent and merely stared into his eyes. He held her gaze as he lowered his mouth. Before he reached her, he stopped again. “Do you want this?”

She closed her eyes. “Yes.”

At that encouragement, Cullen ran his tongue along her wetness, groaning aloud as he finally tasted her again. Cullen indulged himself in tasting her, dipping his tongue inside of her warmth, feeling the way her body was responding to him.

Cullen sucked on her inner thigh as he slipped two fingers inside her, reveling in the way her body grabbed them, pulling him deeper inside her. He wrapped his mouth around her clit and began to tease her with his tongue. Her moans only served as more encouragement as he began to pump his fingers inside of her in time with his tongue.

“Andraste,” she moaned, her fingers tightening at the back of her head. 

Cullen grazed his teeth over her clit. Ariana bucked her hips toward him. He curled his fingers and she let out another moan, “Yes.”

He renewed his focus, wanting to feel her come underdone under his attention. There was something untamed about her that he itched to release. If only they could have more than these snatched moments. 

“Cullen,” she breathed again as her entire body began to tighten. He kept a steady rhythm with his fingers and his mouth, pushing her closer to the edge.

When her fingers gripped his shoulders and the convulsions began to wrack her body, he teased her through it. He continued to lap at her folds until the sensitivity overwhelmed her.

She had her eyes closed, heavily breathing as he stood and began to undo his fly. She reached for him, helping him undo his belt and release himself from his trousers. She started to pull him toward her, but he stopped her. “Condom.”

She sighed, “I don’t have—”

“I do,” Cullen interrupted before he pulled the condom out of his jacket pocket and tore it open. Ariana took the condom from him, and unrolled it over his erection. As she did, he couldn’t help but feel like a teenager. She’d hardly touched him all night and he already felt like he was ready to explode from the firm grip of her hand over him.

When she’d finished, she positioned him at the entrance to her heat and pulled his body toward hers again.

He captured her chin in his hand, lifting her eyes to his. As he eased himself inside her, he watched every emotion cross her beautiful face. He watched her eyelashes flutter and the shape of her mouth as it opened into an o. And when he was fully inside her, he stilled to give her a chance to adjust to him.

He loved the way her body trembled around him, as though it wasn’t accustomed to an intrusion of his size. That was one thing he had on Theirin, he supposed.

He kissed her as he began to move, taking his time with each plunging stroke inside her. He longed to kiss and bite her neck and her shoulder, but he couldn’t risk leaving a mark.

The only sounds in the stillness of the night were their breathy sighs and the sound of their bodies coming together. 

“Harder,” she gasped between thrusts. 

He leaned over her. “Harder? Do you need to fucked, Ariana?” 

“Yes,” she breathed.

“That’s not all you need, is it?”

“No…” Her breasts bounced with each thrust.

He shifted her hips again, pulling her toward him and wrapping her legs around him. “Do you need my cock filling you?” 

“Maker, yes.” She let out of a long groan as he thrust into her more forcefully than before. 

He gripped her chin. “Look at me.”

Her eyes snapped open to meet his.

“Do not think of another man when I’m inside you.” 

“I—”

Cullen silenced her with his mouth on hers, the kiss more bruising than the ones that had come before it. He shifted, running his teeth over the shell of her ear and she shuddered in response. Her heat pulsed around him. Even with the barrier of the condom, she pushed him toward his release faster than anyone else. 

He gripped her hips and lifted her off the desk. She gasped, clutching his shoulders as he moved toward the wall. 

“Does your fiancé not give you what you need?” He pressed her back up against the wall. “Does he treat you like a lady when he makes love to you?”

“Cullen…” she groaned.

“Is that why we keep doing this?” He lifted her off him, impaling her back onto his erection. “Because I’m the only one who knows how you like it?” 

“You always come back for more,” she whispered in his ear, taking his lobe between her teeth. Maker, she knew exactly how to drive him wild. 

He impaled her on him again and they both let out a groan. He pressed his forehead into her neck, wanting more but knowing he couldn’t.

“Will you kiss her with my arousal still on your breath?” she hissed when he didn't respond.

“Will you let him make love to you when you’re still wet from my cock?” 

She tried to push against his shoulders, but he had her up against the wall as he slid in and out of her.

“Fuck you.” She’d been trying to sound angry, but he knew that hitch in her breath. He knew the way her body was starting to tighten. 

“You do it so well,” he told her before nipping and sucking at that spot behind her ear. He shouldn’t, but he wanted to mark her in some small way.

“Cullen…” she groaned as the tremors of her orgasm started to move through her body. He nipped behind her ear again and felt her explode around him. 

“Yes,” he told her as he took several last thrusts. The way she was spasming around him pushing him to his own release. The pleasure that had gathered at the base of his spine rocked through him, shocks of pleasure shooting through his body.

He dropped his head back to her neck as he tried to catch his breath. When he had, he dropped her legs to the ground and gingerly pulled out of her. 

When he knew she could stand on her own, he stepped away to take care of the condom and clean himself up. Ariana was slipping back into her dress when he came up behind her, helping with the zipper. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck once he had.

She headed for the door, pausing only once she’d reached it to turn around. They held each other’s gaze for several long beats of his heart and then she was gone.

He waited several minutes before he followed, heading for the bar to get himself another drink, to wipe the taste of her away. Nadine was already there, taking more shots with her friends. 

Cullen sighed as he found a stool at the end of the bar and ordered a drink. Nadine stumbled over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her lips to his neck with a giggle. “Where have you been?”

“Catching up with a friend,” he told her as he reached for the drink the bartender had set out in front of him.

“Will you take me back to the hotel?” Her hand wandered up his leg.

Cullen glanced around the room, catching sight of Ariana with her own arms around the king. Her fiancé. 

He sighed and intertwined his hand with Nadine’s, leading her out of the party and into the night.


	2. The Outing

Cullen followed Trevelyan into the formal receiving hall at the Royal Palace in Denerim. When Evelyn told him she wanted him to travel with her to the palace, he’d initially resisted, but Trevelyan was nothing if not insistent. He capitulated, and here he was, trailing along behind her as they entered.

He knew he’d see her sister soon, at the side of King Theirin. It had been almost one month since that party in Antiva. One month that he’d been telling himself it was the last time he’d fall into Ariana Trevelyan’s arms. They couldn’t keep doing this, not if he valued his rationality. Yet he knew, the moment he saw her, all of his resolve would unravel and he would be right back in her embrace.

“Lady Trevelyan,” the king drawled from his throne as they approached, “And my old friend, Rutherford. Good to see you both.” 

Cullen bowed as Evelyn curtsied. It was unexpected to see her curtsey. She was nobility, of course she knew how, but still… she wasn’t wearing a dress and it looked out of place in her suit.

“Please, don’t do that,” the man on the throne continued before he leapt to his feet. “Come, we’ve much to discuss.”

He ushered the pair into an antechamber of the throne room. Once they were inside, he took Trevelyan’s hand and gave it a kiss before turning to shake Cullen’s hand. “How was your journey?”

Evelyn’s response was swift. “Uneventful.” 

“Good to hear. So about why I asked you here—”

The door burst open and Cullen knew, he _knew_ , that she was there. “Ali, I—” She abruptly cut off as Cullen turned to face her and their eyes met. She was shocked to see him, that much was obvious, but then her eyes flickered over to her sister. “Evelyn? What are you doing here?”

“Yes, dear?” Alistair asked as he approached her.

Ariana focused on the king. Her fiancé, Cullen reminded himself. “I thought we were going riding today?”

“Was that today? Afraid I can’t. Urgent crown business.”

“Alistair,” Ariana sighed, “You promised.”

“Perhaps Cullen could join you?” Evelyn offered.

Cullen snapped his eyes to his boss. “Evelyn, I—”

At the same time, Ariana protested, “That’s not what—”

“Brilliant!” Alistair raised his voice. “Quite the problem solver. No wonder they made you CEO.”

Cullen noticed the way Alistair held Evelyn's gaze in triumph, before he remembered what they’d just agreed upon. “I can’t go riding with Lady Trevelyan, I’m needed—”

“Cullen.” Trevelyan turned to him, silencing him with a steely look. “Join my sister. I can do without you today and I’ll catch you up once you return.”

Cullen thought again about protesting, but Alistair piped up, “Well, that’s settled then! Johns, could you see that Ser Rutherford has what he needs to ride today?”

“Ali, I thought we were going together,” Ariana said.

“Sorry. As I said, urgent business. I trust Ser Rutherford.” Alistair turned his gaze toward Cullen. “Implicitly.” 

There was an undercurrent in the words that Cullen didn’t quite understand.

“Follow Johns,” Alistair instructed, “He’ll get you sorted.”

Cullen nodded at each of them as he followed the man out of the room. 

“You need clothes?” The man asked as he led him down a hallway.

“Er, yes,” Cullen said, glancing down at his suit. He’d been prepared to spend all day in meetings with the King of Ferelden, not riding with the man’s fiancée. Especially not when she was the woman Cullen couldn’t manage to keep his hands off of when they were alone together.

This afternoon was going to be a disaster.

“I’ll bring you something. But here’s your room.” The man opened the door and ushered Cullen in before pulling the door shut. Cullen looked around the opulent room. Alistair had come a long way from their days in the same military unit, after he’d saved the country of Ferelden from certain destruction.

They’d planned to be in Denerim several days and Alistair had insisted they stay at the palace. Cullen hadn’t been pleased about it, but he hadn’t felt he had much grounds to disagree. Especially not when his boss agreed to it.

A knock on the door sounded and he bade the person to enter. Johns reentered with several options and left them with Cullen, providing directions to the stables once he was dressed.

Cullen quickly changed into the more comfortable clothes and made his way to the stables. Ariana was already standing next to a large horse when he arrived, rubbing her hand on it’s nose and soothingly speaking to it.

At the sound of his footsteps, she turned and silently watched him. Johns approached with another horse, one of equal size to Ariana’s and handed the reigns to Cullen.

“I hope you’ve ridden before,” Ariana told him with a nod to the horse. “I call that one ‘Spitfire’.” 

“I can handle him,” Cullen said as he double checked the bridle and saddle, ensuring it was properly fit. As soon as he was finished, he glanced back at Ariana. “Ready when you are.”

“Then let’s ride.” 

Ariana mounted her horse and Cullen quickly followed suit. She led them out through the front of the stables and then out through a back gate of the castle. She clearly knew the path well and as soon as it opened up in front of her, she pushed her horse into a faster gait.

It couldn’t have been more than twenty minutes before they reentered the forest on a narrow path. Another ten to fifteen after that and Ariana veered off the path into a small clearing.

She dismounted and tied her horse to a small tree, digging through her saddlebags as Cullen did the same. Once he’d secured his horse, she handed him a small bag. 

“Lunch,” she told him as she led him further into the clearing. She laid out the blanket under the low branches of a tree and, sitting down, gestured for him to join her on it.

Cullen hesitated.

“I don’t bite,” she teased. 

“Yes, you do.” Cullen immediately regretted his words as that familiar look of fire appeared in her eyes. Maker’s breath, could they not spend even a few minutes in each other’s presence without wanting to get the other naked? 

“Only because you like it,” she retorted. When he still didn’t join her, she leaned back onto her arms. The neck of her riding shirt slid to expose one of her collarbones and Cullen couldn’t help but look at it. Thoughts of his tongue and his teeth on that collarbone washed over him and he knew that he was doomed to repeat his past mistakes, no matter how much he tried to convince himself he wouldn’t. 

He kneeled down on the blanket next to her, tossing the bag between them. She ignored it, keeping her eyes on him. When Cullen reached for the bag, she stopped him, “I’m not hungry for food.”

Cullen sat back on his heels and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t put him into a worse situation. He had to stop doing this, had to remember who she was.

When he opened his eyes, she was still staring at him, the fire a full flame in her light grey eyes. The afternoon sun filtered through the trees, dappling on her warm brown skin, and Cullen had the thought that he wanted to trace the lines of the sun on her body with his tongue.

With a small prayer to the Maker asking for forgiveness, he crawled forward on the blanket hovered his mouth over hers. “Then what are you hungry for, Lady Trevelyan?”

She lifted one hand to curl around the back of his head and pull him closer. When their lips connected, Cullen felt the heat surging through his body. Her lips were soft, warm, and full as they moved against his and her tongue snaked out to trace the line of his lips with the tip. Cullen groaned and she slipped her tongue inside his mouth, teasing and playing with his own.

He covered her body with his as his hand moved to cup her cheek as they kissed. She pressed her body into him and Cullen knew he was lost to her, as though he hadn’t already been. Her hands made quick work of his shirt and they broke apart so he could pull it over his head, before he rejoined her with renewed focus on the way their mouths moved together.

His hands explored the outside of her clothes as she moved to trace the lines of his chest. He shifted to begin kissing his way down her neck, teasing along the neckline of her shirt and running his teeth along the collarbone she’d tempted him with earlier, before he lifted her shirt to move lower still. She arched her back as pulled it over her head and Cullen reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra. 

But when he’d removed it, he paused. She was so beautiful, laid out beneath him, but Cullen couldn’t help but feel like they shouldn’t be doing this. Not here. Not now. 

“Ariana, maybe we should—”

She reached for him, pulling him toward her. “Stop worrying. No one knows we’re out here.”

“Your fiancé does.”

She shrugged, “Perhaps.” 

He tried to ignore that uncomfortable feeling that he had, that they were being watched, but he let her convince him that it was nothing. 

He began tracing the patterns of sunshine and leaves on her skin with his mouth, alternating between lips and tongue, until she was begging him for more. When he finally wrapped his mouth around one of her hardened peaks, she let out a loud groan and wrapped one hand around the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair.

He’d never had the opportunity to spend so much time _exploring_ her and he loved the way her body responded to him. The way it unfurled under his mouth and sang at his touch. She was remarkable and he could spend a lifetime exploring her, if only he could have the chance. 

She pressed her hips toward him and begged for more. Cullen acquiesced, working his way down the plane of her stomach to tease along her waist. With intentional slowness, he worked the button and lowered her zipper, pulling her slacks down to the top of her boots. He pulled off one boot and then the other, before finishing what he’d started and getting her slacks all the way off.

Cullen pressed her legs open and settled between them, kissing her inner knee and then working his way up her inner thigh, before teasing along the line of her panties. “Maker, Cullen,” she groaned with another lift of her hips. He loved the way his name rolled off her lips and he would make her say it again and again this afternoon. 

He didn’t know how long they had, but he didn’t care. It was the freest he’d ever been with her and he would do anything to hold onto that for as long as possible. This wasn’t a rushed tryst in the back corner of some party. This would be long and slow and earth-shattering. 

He was working his way down her other inner thigh with his mouth when she let out an annoyed huff and hooked her thumbs in her panties and wriggled her way out of them. 

“Impatient, are we?” He asked and he started back up her thigh, toward the wetness he could see glistening in the afternoon sun. Her arousal smelled earthy and sweet and he couldn’t wait to taste her, to have her on his tongue once again. 

“Please,” she sighed, as he ran his fingers up and down her lower lips, testing how ready she already was for him.

“Please what, Ariana?” He prompted her as he hovered his mouth over her. He knew what she wanted, but he would make her ask for it. He wanted to know she wanted this as much as he did. 

“Please make me come.”

He watched the way her pussy clenched at her words, pulsing in need under his gaze. He darted his tongue out to taste her and she dropped her legs further open with a moan, one hand returning to his head to pull him closer. 

He ran his tongue along her slit with one firm stroke before wrapping his lips around her and dipping his tongue inside. He worked his mouth against her as happy noises escaped her lips. Cullen moved to kiss her thigh as he slipped two fingers inside her, relishing the way her body gripped him. 

He pumped his fingers inside her as he sucked on her inner thigh. He knew he shouldn’t, but he needed to mark her, to give her something to remember this by that was more than the way her body would feel tomorrow. He felt her pussy clenching him, pulsing around his fingers as he moved them inside her and continued to suck on her leg.

When he was satisfied it would leave enough of a mark, he moved to her clit, wrapping his lips around it before teasing with his tongue. Ariana’s hips lifted off the ground when he sucked on it and her fingers tightened at the back of his head. “Oh, Maker.” 

He continued his attention, pushing her body to the brink in a way he’d learned over their snatched moments together. He could feel her tightening and he wanted to push her over the edge. He reached a hand up for one breast and her eyes snapped open, the grey dark in the midst of her passion.

When Cullen squeezed her nipple, her mouth dropped open and she released. Cullen had to focus on keeping his mouth on her bucking hips as the orgasm jerked through her, working her through her pleasure with his mouth and fingers. It wasn’t until she lay panting that Cullen gave her one more long lick and climbed up next to her on the blanket.

She was stunning, lying naked underneath him with a look of pure bliss across her face. Even with her eyes closed, he didn’t know if he’d ever find anyone so beautiful. He watched her as she came down, watched the way she twitched every so often as the aftershocks worked their way through her. He wanted to reach for her and hold her, but he couldn’t. That wasn’t what they were doing here. He couldn’t be that man for her and he didn’t want to tempt himself by hoping there could ever be more. 

Ariana took a slow breath and then opened her eyes. “Wow.”

He smiled and pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Her hand was already at his crotch, rubbing along the length of his erection. He felt himself pulsing at her touch, even through the fabric of the trousers. 

“Do you have a condom?” she asked as she again ran her hand along his length.

He nodded, rolling away from her to fish it out of his pocket. He dropped it on the blanket next to her as he made quick work of his boots and trousers. She watched as he tore open the condom packaging and rolled it over himself, before he again positioned himself between her legs.

Ariana wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he eased inside her, their breathing shifting to sighs and gasps as he filled her. He would never get past the way he felt so complete inside this woman, the way he felt as though he belonged. It wasn’t something he’d ever experienced with anyone else. It was what always had him coming back for more.

She tightened her arms around him, pulling his face toward hers to kiss him as he gave her a moment to adjust. When she rolled her hips against him, he started to move, trying to get a steady rhythm as he slipped in and out of her.

Cullen broke the kiss and dropped his head into her shoulder. Ariana’s mouth was working along his neck and up to his ear, teasing along the shell before focusing on that sensitive spot behind it. Cullen felt himself rocketing toward release with each thrust inside her, with each twirl of her tongue on his skin. 

The way she felt underneath him, the way she smelled, the way her body gripped him and held him… He wasn’t going to last much longer. When Ariana moved her hands to his back and ran her nails down it, the pleasure shot the base of his spine and Cullen knew he was close.

She knew it too, but the way she gripped his ass and met him thrust for thrust. She ran her teeth along his collarbone and Cullen groaned, the rhythm of his hips growing more frantic. Harder, faster, more.

“Yes, Ariana,” he breathed into her neck as he pushed himself toward completion. 

She ran her tongue up his neck, to his ear, and whispered, “Come.” 

At the word, his orgasm pulsed through him, sending shockwaves of pleasure to every part of his body. He pumped into her several more times as he came, the grip of her tight walls around him encouraging him to spill every last of his seed inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, allowing himself the brief moment of respite in her arms, before he rolled off her. He could still feel the after effects of his orgasm, but he couldn’t dwell too long on it. He couldn’t allow himself to expect more where there wasn’t more to be given.

He rolled over to take care of the condom, and when he returned to his back, she snuggled up to his side, wrapping one leg around his and her arm around his waist. 

“What are you doing?” He asked as she grabbed his arm and positioned it under her neck. 

“What do you think I’m doing?”

“You’re a cuddler?”

She let out a light huff of laughter into his shoulder. “Maybe.”

Cullen pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting himself enjoy the feeling of her in his arms for a brief moment, before he disentangled himself.

She pushed herself up on her forearm. “Where are you going?” 

“Getting dressed,” he told her as he reached for the pieces of their clothing that had been strewn about. 

“Why?” 

“Someone is bound to come looking for us.”

Ariana rolled her eyes as she snatched her panties from his outstretched hand. “Doubtful. He probably forgot I’m even out here.” 

Cullen paused in pulling on his trousers. “Why would he forget?” 

“He never has time for me.”

“Never?” 

Ariana met his gaze evenly as her nostrils flared. She knew what he was asking. “Not since we've been engaged.” 

That was… an unexpected development. He didn’t know how to respond to that so he didn’t, instead focusing on getting dressed. Ariana pulled her shirt over her head and was fixing her hair as Cullen finished pulling on his boots.

“Do you want to eat?” He asked, gesturing toward the bag she’d handed him earlier that had been forgotten in the heat of their passion. 

She shook her head as she stood. “You’re right. We should go back.” 

Cullen rose to his feet and waited as she grabbed the blanket and shook it out, folded it, and tucked it under her arm. She strode back toward the horses, tucking the blanket away before reaching for the bag he still held.

Cullen grabbed her arm. “Ariana, I—”

“Don’t ruin it by saying something.”

He snapped his mouth shut as she took the bag and put it away. 

When she’d tightened the straps of the pack, she turned, stepping toward him. “Would you kiss me one more time though?”

He reached for her, tugging her the rest of the distance between them until her hand was resting on his chest. “How do you want to be kissed, Ariana?”

She held his gaze as she whispered, “Like it means something.” 

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him, as his other arm came up to cup her chin. He tilted her face toward his as he lowered to capture her mouth in a slow and sensual kiss.

This one was different than every kiss that had come before it because to Cullen, it did mean something. With that kiss, he tried to tell her every emotion he felt for her but had never been able to say, knowing that she could never be his. He kissed her like he would never kiss her again, because there was something in the way she’d asked for it that he knew she was going to stop whatever it was they’d been doing. 

It was for the best. Really, it was. But Cullen had to tell her somehow and he knew he’d never do it with words. 

When they broke apart, she was breathless and Cullen felt she’d taken a piece of him… and he’d willingly given it. He’d willingly give her more, if she would have him. But she was a noble engaged to be married to the King of Ferelden and he… he was no more than a soldier.

She unsteadily made her way to her horse, untied it, and mounted it. When he’d done the same, she led them back along the path, back toward the palace at Denerim.


	3. The Photograph

He rapped his knuckle three times on the door, waiting until he heard a voice granting him permission before he entered. King Alistair was sitting behind his desk and gestured Cullen toward him when he did. “Ahh, Rutherford, thanks for coming.”

Cullen studied the man as he approached. He looked weary. As the bastard son of King Maric, he wasn’t supposed to be king, yet after the outbreak of war and the man’s heroics during the war, it had been hard for the people to see anyone else on the throne.

“Sorry we weren’t able to catch up sooner, urgent business and all. How was the outing yesterday?” Alistair asked as he opened a drawer and pulled out a folder. Cullen tracked his movements with his eyes, wondering where this conversation was going.

“Pleasant,” Cullen responded. The two men hadn’t exactly been friends when they’d served together, with Theirin being recruited by the elite group known as the Grey Wardens before Cullen was dispatched to a Circle of Magi on Lake Calenhad. Cullen preferred not to dwell too much on those days.

“How was the… ride?” Alistair continued as he laid the folder on the desk in front of him.

“Lady Trevelyan is a talented horsewoman.”

Alistair let out a snort of laughter. “Among other things.” 

He flipped open the folder and tossed a photograph on the desk in front of Cullen. 

As soon as Cullen recognized what he was looking at, he felt his blood run cold. It was a photo from the previous afternoon of him and Ariana in the middle of their passion. 

“Tell me, how long have you been fucking my fiancée?” 

Cullen swallowed as he forced his eyes up to meet Alistair’s, the two men staring at one another. 

Alistair continued, “She has a tendency to disappear whenever you are around. It’s not often, but quite obvious once I realized it was always when you were there. And last month she came back with a mark. Did you think I wouldn't notice?”

Cullen still didn’t say a word. He was trying to remember some of the different events they’d been at, the ways they’d slipped away for a quick tryst, hoping that no one would be the wiser. He should have ended this years ago, or at the very least, when they became engaged earlier that year.

At Cullen’s continued silence, Alistair pressed a button and the steward from the previous afternoon, appeared at the door beside them. “Johns, get Lady Ariana Trevelyan at once.” 

“Your Majesty—” Cullen started, but Alistair silenced him with a lifted hand.

“What these photos didn’t tell me, your silence confirmed.”

They waited in silence for Johns to return with Ariana. When he did, Cullen couldn’t even look at her for fear he would upset Alistair further. Alistair waved her toward the desk and when she stood next to Cullen, and by the way she stiffened, he could tell she was looking at the photo on the desk in front of him.

“Maybe you would like to explain?” Alistair crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair, his gaze fixed on Ariana.

Cullen watched her out of the side of his eyes, watched as her eyes darted to the photo on the desk and then back to Alistair. “Ali, it’s not—”

“Not what I think it is?” Alistair interrupted her. “Maybe you’re not in love with him, but it explains a lot of the past, oh, year or so.” 

“Alistair, darling, please—” Ariana started to reach out a hand toward him but Alistair silenced her as he’d silenced Cullen moments before, with a lifted hand. 

“No. Here’s how it will go. You have one of two options.” Alistair glanced at Cullen before continuing, “You may elope with Ser Rutherford. Tonight.” 

“What?” Cullen snapped.

“But that’s—” Ariana started.

Alistair continued as though they hadn’t spoken. “And return with him to Skyhold tomorrow. Eventually we’ll let the media know that you fell madly in love with him and the engagement is off.” 

“Alistair, please…” 

Cullen risked looking at her. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes and she looked miserable. Maker’s breath, this was a disaster. And now she was crying and Cullen didn’t know what to do about that. He didn’t want her to cry. 

“The alternative is much worse,” Alistair continued. Cullen looked back toward him, cold steel in his usually jovial eyes. “I will call off the engagement, publicly humiliate you, and send you back to your father in the Free Marches. Either way, your father isn’t getting the alliance with Ferelden out of _you_ that he anticipated.”

She sniffled and Cullen felt his heart breaking for her. She’d been poised to be queen and now her choice would be the wife of a soldier or a disgraced younger sibling.

“Get out of my office,” he told them, gesturing toward the door. “I expect a decision in ten minutes.” 

“Alistair—” She tried again, but he shook his head.

“Get out.”

Cullen gripped Ariana’s forearm and led her out to the antechamber. She collapsed onto the floor as soon as the door closed behind them, the tears breaking free, streaming down her face as she wept. Cullen didn’t know what to do when she was so obviously upset. He’d dealt with fake tears before, when Nadine didn’t—

Maker’s breath. Nadine. He’d left her in Orlais when he traveled to Denerim. She’d thrown a fit that she wasn’t allowed to join him at the palace. He didn’t know how to handle her either, not after this. 

“Ariana…” 

“I’m ruined,” she lamented through her hands. “No one will marry me now.”

He kneeled down next to her, pulling her hands away from her face. He cupped her cheek, rubbing away the tears with his thumbs. “I will. Tonight.” 

She choked on a sob and looked up into his eyes. Something tugged at his heart and Cullen knew he’d do anything for her.

“You shouldn’t have to give up your life for me.”

“It’s not… I mean, you’re the CEO’s sister, of course—” He cut off at the distressed look that appeared on her face. That had been the wrong thing to say.

“No, I won't force you to marry me for my _sister’s_ honor.” Her voice had a sharp edge, but at least she’d stopped crying. The flash of annoyance in her eyes was something he wished wasn’t directed at him though. 

“What I meant was… Look, it won’t be the worst thing.” Cullen could have smacked himself as the words left his lips. What in the Maker’s name was he saying?

She gave a mirthless laugh. “You really know how to sell it.”

“I might not be a king, but you won’t be uncomfortable. I can provide for you.” 

Ariana looked down at her hands, tightly clasped on her lap. “You would do that for me?” 

He lifted her chin and waited for her to meet his eyes. “I would do anything for you.” 

She shook her head, freeing her chin from his fingers. “You don’t even know me.”

“I know that I can’t seem to stop myself when it comes to you,” he told her as he intertwined their fingers.

“Nor I, you,” she told him as she stared down at their hands.

“Ariana, I—”

“What in the Maker’s name is going on?” Evelyn’s firm voice sliced through them and Cullen dropped Ariana’s hand as they both turned to look up at her elder sister. 

The door behind them opened. “Right on time. Lady Trevelyan,” Alistair gestured for her to enter his office.

“That doesn’t answer my question,” she said unmoving. 

“I’m certain they’ll explain in a moment,” Alistair told her, again gesturing her into his office. Evelyn gave Cullen a sharp look as she followed Alistair. He left the door open, so Cullen helped Ariana to her feet and they followed through as well. 

“So?” Alistair quipped as he settled into his chair.

“King Theirin. Evelyn. Your sister and I have decided… to elope.” 

Evelyn’s eyes darted over to look at Alistair. He had the barest hint of relief on his face as he returned her gaze. Evelyn turned back to Cullen. “Explain.”

Ariana was still staring at her feet, so Cullen reached for her hand and gripped it. “It just… happened. And King Theirin—”

“Isn’t one to stand in the way of love. As disappointing as it is to lose one’s fiancée, I fully support their decision.” His words held an edge as he held Cullen’s gaze.

“Eloping? When?”

“We were hoping tonight?” Cullen ventured, his eyes locked on Alistair’s. 

The man gave him a slight nod. “I’ll call a revered mother.”

“And we’ll be returning to Skyhold tomorrow.” 

“I’m not finished here,” Evelyn told him blankly.

“I know, but given the… circumstances, I thought it better your sister and I…” Cullen sighed, leaving the sentence unfinished.

“My Lady,” Alistair said, “My guards are more than capable of offering you protection after your security director leaves.”

“I’ll have Rylen depart for Denerim at once. He’ll accompany you back to Skyhold.” 

“Ariana, are you all right with this?” Evelyn asked, turning toward her sister. Ariana finally lifted her eyes and nodded once. She still didn’t exactly look happy, but at least she’d stopped crying.

“Very well,” she agreed, turning back toward Alistair. There was something more going on there, Cullen knew, but he wasn’t in a position to question. The fact that she’d agreed so readily to them eloping when part of Ariana’s engagement to the king was for a familial alliance was… surprising, to say the least.

Alistair pressed the button under his desk and again, Johns joined them. “See Ser Rutherford and Lady Ariana Trevelyan to their rooms. And prepare them for their wedding ceremony.”

If Johns was surprised, he didn’t show it. Instead he led the two of them into the hall where a serving woman was waiting. The woman took Ariana away while Johns led Cullen to his room.

The afternoon passed in a whirlwind as he prepared to marry Ariana. If he’d had a chance to breathe, he might wonder what in the Maker’s name he’d agreed to, but as it was he didn’t have time to worry too much about it as he had suit fittings, picked out a ring, and otherwise prepared to marry the woman who only that morning had been engaged to the king himself.

Before long, the sun was setting and he was standing in a small chapel in front of a revered mother with Alistair standing next to him. “Ready?” Alistair asked.

Cullen shrugged, but didn’t say anything. This wasn’t how he’d imagined getting married, not in secret in a chapel in a palace in Ferelden, but he wasn’t… unhappy with how it was turning out. Marrying Ariana Trevelyan was an idea he’d never once entertained as a possibility and now… now it was very real.

He again had a fleeting thought that he would need to tell Nadine. And he’d have to get the locks changed. He couldn’t have her bursting in on him and his new… wife.

A soft tune started and Cullen turned to the door of the chapel. Evelyn entered, wearing her signature suit, and quickly made her way to stand at the front of the bride’s side. She and Alistair would be their only witnesses.

When Ariana appeared in the doorway, Cullen’s breath caught in his chest. He couldn’t believe this was happening. That he was about to marry the most captivating woman he’d ever met. Yet there she was, walking down the aisle toward him with flowers in her hair.

Her grey eyes held his gaze as she approached, breaking away only as she turned toward the revered mother at the front.

“We gather together for the union of this man, Ser Cullen Rutherford of Honnleath, and this woman, Lady Ariana Trevelyan of Ostwick. Thank you to those who have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another.”

Ariana sucked in a breath. Cullen longed to reach for her, to hold her hand, but she gripped the flowers in her hands as she stared straight ahead. 

Evelyn stepped forward and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. “From a favorite writer of mine and Ariana’s, F. Scott Fitzgerald. ‘I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self-respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her, and it is the beginning of everything’.”

She gave Ariana a smile as she stepped back to where she’d been standing. 

The revered mother continued, “Do you, Cullen, take Ariana to be your lawfully married wife, to love and respect, and to be loyal to from this day forth?”

“I do.”

“And do you, Ariana, take Cullen to be your lawfully married husband, to love and respect, and to be loyal to from this day forth?”

Arian rolled her lips between her teeth, before she said, “I do.”

“Who has the rings?” 

“Oh.” Alistair fumbled around in his pocket and produced two rings, holding them out to the mother. She took them as Ariana handed her flowers to her sister.

The mother continued, “Cullen, as you place the ring on Ariana’s finger, please repeat after me: I, Cullen, take you, Ariana, to be my wife.”

Cullen reached for her left hand as he positioned the ring at the tip of her finger. He held her gaze as he spoke, “I, Cullen, take you, Ariana, to be my wife.”

Cullen repeated after the mother, “In equal love… As a partner on my path… To honor and to cherish… In sorrow and in joy… From this day forward… With the Maker as my witness.” Cullen glanced down as he finished sliding the ring down her finger, marveling in the way the golden metal looked against her warm brown skin.

She squeezed his fingers as she removed her hand, reaching for the ring the mother was holding out to her. The mother said, “And now Ariana, repeat after me: I, Ariana, take you, Cullen, to be my husband.”

She held his hand as he’d held hers and hovered the ring at the tip. “I, Ariana, take you, Cullen, to be my husband. In equal love… As a partner on my path… To honor and to cherish… In sorrow and in joy… From this day forward…” The cool metal slid over his finger as she said her final words, “With the Maker as my witness.”

And that was it. The woman in front of him, the woman he’d been unable to walk away from time and time again, was now his _wife_. 

The mother beamed in front of them as she said, “Having witnessed your vows with those who are present here, it is my honor to now pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations!”

Cullen was still staring into Ariana’s eyes as he felt a strong hand on his back. “Congratulations.”

Evelyn stepped forward and wrapped her arm around her sister’s shoulder. “Congratulations, Ari.”

Ariana tore her eyes away from Cullen as she turned to give her sister a forced smile. “Thanks for being here.”

Evelyn smiled at her, before reaching to shake Cullen’s. “And you, Cullen, congratulations.” 

Alistair was already halfway down the chapel aisle when he paused. “Oh, your celebration dinner is awaiting you in your room.”

Cullen wrapped his arm around Ariana’s waist, conscious of her sister’s watchful eyes. “Shall we go upstairs then?”

They exited the chapel and the king was waiting outside. “Lady Trevelyan, if you’d join me?”

Evelyn squeezed Ariana’s hand again. “I probably won’t see you before you leave, have a nice journey.”

“Travel well, Mr. and Mrs. Rutherford,” Alistair told them.

Ariana stiffened, but Cullen smiled at the two and guided Ariana toward the stairs, toward his bedroom. They walked in silence until they were inside his room. A candlelit table had been set up in a corner and a bottle of sparkling wine was chilling next to the table. Multiple suitcases had been moved into the room since Cullen had last been inside, Ariana’s no doubt.

“A drink?” Cullen headed for the table. She didn’t respond as he reached for the sparkling wine, lifting it up toward her. She wasn’t moving as she stood in the center of the room, staring at her belongings. “Ariana?”

She turned toward him, a distressed look on her face. Cullen set the wine down and took several steps toward her, but she held up her hands. “Please just… don’t. I need a moment.” She brushed past him on her way to the bathroom. He heard the door click as it was locked behind her. 

Cullen sighed. The events of today had been rather sudden. When he’d woken, he’d simply been Cullen Rutherford, Director of Security for Inquisition Enterprises. And now… he was the same person, he supposed, but with a wife.

He heard the shower start up. He decided to have a drink as she bathed. He was sitting at the table, staring into his drink, when a knock sounded on the door. Johns was there with a tray of food. Cullen let the man in and Johns laid the food out, before disappearing.

The candles burned low and the food was cold before Ariana emerged from the bathroom. Cullen was still sitting at the table, the bottle of wine long gone. 

“Would you like to eat?” he asked, gesturing toward the food in front of him. 

She simply stared, before she shook her head and headed toward the bed. “I’m going to bed.”

Cullen sighed as he watched her make her way to the bed. She pulled back a sheet on one side—his side, he noted—and climbed in, sitting on the bed watching him.

“Can we talk?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Today has been… trying.” He didn’t disagree. He pushed himself to his feet, but she shook her head at him again, clutching the blanket to her chest. “I don’t want…” 

“I’ll sleep on the couch,” he told her, gesturing toward the small couch against the wall. “Good night then.”


	4. The Condo

After a flight and a short car ride, they’d made it back to his condo by mid-afternoon. Cullen had called Varric on their way and the man met him shortly after they’d arrived. 

“New locks, huh?” Varric kneeled and began unscrewing the lock from the door. “Finally break up with what’s-her-face and need to make sure she doesn’t have copies?” 

Cullen ran his hand through his hair. “Something like that.” 

“Well if you need any further surveillance equipment, let me know. I know a gal who can help you out.”

“Thanks, Varric.” 

He watched the man work in silence, until a door closing behind him caught his attention. As he turned, Ariana asked, “Cullen, where is the… oh! Hello.” 

She froze as she caught sight of Varric. Cullen heard the electric screwdriver stop and an odd silence descended over them. 

“Hey.” Varric elbowed Cullen as he spoke.

“Oh. Ariana, this is my friend, Varric Tethras. Varric, my… wife, Ariana.” 

Ariana stepped forward and held out her hand to shake. “Ariana Trevelyan. A pleasure, Mr. Tethras.” 

Varric’s eyes darted to Cullen’s left hand, then to Ariana’s, as he shook her hand. “Trevelyan, huh? Any relation to our boss?”

“Her younger sister.” Ariana gave him a dazzling smile. With the whirlwind of the past few days, Cullen hadn’t seen her in her element like this. She was mesmerizing. 

She turned to Cullen and laid a hand on his chest. “Darling, are there extra linens?”

“Closet in the master bath,” he told her almost automatically. She pressed her lips to his cheek before disappearing back down the hall.

Cullen and Varric watched her leave in silence, before Varric let out a low whistle. “Oh boy, Curly. I’m going to have Charter give you a call.”

“Yeah, thanks.”

Varric held out the new keys and dropped them into Cullen’s hand. “You tell her yet?”

“Ariana?”

“No, what’s-her-face.”

“Not… yet. I’m about to though.” 

“Good luck, my friend. Call me if you need backup.” 

With that, Varric headed for the elevator and Cullen shut and locked the door behind him. He replaced the key on his keyring before making his way to the master, where he found Ariana changing the sheets.

When she glanced over at him, Cullen held up the key for her, showing her that he was setting it on the dresser. “I had the locks changed. Here’s your key.” 

She gave him a small smile as she tucked in the edge of the sheet. “Why did you need to change the locks?” 

“Ah…” Cullen hesitated. He might as well tell her the truth. “I… still have a girlfriend.”

Ariana’s face darkened. “Oh, right.”

Cullen rushed his words at the look on her face, “I’m going to end it. Right now.” 

“Right now?” 

“I should be the one to tell her before… word gets out.”

“Your friend, Varric?” 

“Yeah. He’s not known for keeping gossip like this a secret.” 

She smoothed her hand over the sheets. “Will I see you tonight?”

“Why wouldn’t you?” 

She swallowed as she looked away, focusing on pulling a new pillowcase over one of his pillows. “She’s your girlfriend, presumably you—”

“Ariana,” he silenced her as he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. “Our circumstances may have given you the impression that I am… well, less than faithful, I suppose. But I made a promise to you. You are my wife and the only woman in my life from now on.” 

She gave him a fleeting smile before she shrugged out of his arms. “So tonight…”

“I’ll come home to you. I promise.”

By the time Cullen left Nadine’s apartment that night, he was exhausted. Nadine had taken every last bit of energy he’d had. She yelled and screamed, they’d argued and fought, she’d tried to tempt him with her body, but in the end, she’d broken down and he’d held her as she cried. 

He couldn’t tell her the truth. That he’d been engaged in a long-term affair with the woman who now bore his name, so he told her it was a whirlwind and it… just happened. It was the same story they’d told Trevelyan the day before.

Maker’s breath, it had been _one day_ since they’d been coerced into this. One day since he’d become a married man. 

With a sigh, he fit his new key in the lock and turned it, opening into his condo. Ariana was sitting at the table, a glass of red wine in front of her. She looked miserable. Cullen didn’t know how else to describe it.

“Hey,” he told her, dropping his keys on the table next to the door as he flipped the deadbolt. Nadine seemed to have accepted the end of their relationship, but Cullen knew there was always time for her to freak out later. 

Cullen glanced at the clock in the kitchen, noting the late hour. It was already half past ten. He’d been gone far longer than he’d anticipated. “Any wine left? I could use a drink.” 

Ariana gestured toward the bottle, watching as he got himself a wine glass and poured himself a healthy portion. He approached the table and sat down across from her.

She’d been watching him closely, but now stared down at her drink. “I think we should keep separate rooms.”

Cullen sighed. Things seemed to have improved this afternoon before he left, but now she was back to not wanting anything to do with him. He knew it would be an adjustment, but she was beginning to frustrate him with how quickly she flipped from hot to cold.

“I only have one bedroom,” he told her, frustration seeping into his voice. He’d not slept well on the couch the previous night. His own couch might be better, but he couldn’t do that long-term. 

He noticed her staring at the collar of his shirt. Cullen glanced down at it, seeing the makeup smudged across it from when Nadine cried on his shoulder. He sighed, “Ariana, I didn’t...”

She pressed her lips together and looked away. “It’s not my business.” 

“It is, you’re my wife.”

She shook her head. “There wasn’t much of a choice. And I don’t understand why you even agreed to it. It would have been easier for you to simply let me—”

“Stop. This situation took two of us and I’m in it as much as you are.”

“But I’ve ruined your life.” 

He ran a hand through his hair. “You haven’t. It’s only taken an unexpected turn.” 

She abruptly stood. “I’d still feel more comfortable if you sleep on the couch.” 

“Fine,” he told her, directing the words at her back as she headed down to the hall.

Cullen finished his wine as she came back with a pile of linens and unceremoniously dumped them on the couch. 

“I’ll have to go to the office tomorrow,” he told her as she started back toward the bedroom. “I’ll need a shower. And clothes.”

“I won’t lock the door.” With that, it clicked shut behind her. Cullen padded to use the half bath, before stripping down and making his way to the couch. He tossed a blanket over him and grabbed the remote control, losing himself in mindless television as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, he gingerly opened the door to the master bedroom. The room was dark, but even in the darkness he could make out Ariana spread out across his bed. He paused in the doorway and felt his heart swell at having her here. He’d never seen her like this and it gave him a feeling that was… he couldn’t describe the emotion inside of him at the moment.

And as much as he wanted to go to her and press a kiss to her forehead, he resisted. He continued on to the bathroom and started the shower, picking out clothes from the closet as he waited for it to warm up. After he showered and shaved, he made his way out. 

Ariana hadn’t moved. Cullen approached her on the bed and pulled the sheets up, tucking her in. He again fought the urge to lean down and kiss her forehead again, but he allowed himself to brush her hair back from her face. Her eyelashes fluttered and she let out a happy sigh. Cullen again felt that odd feeling he didn’t know how to describe, so before he could take it any further, he forced himself out of the bedroom and to the office.

He hadn’t been gone long, but the emails gathered in his inbox while he was away. He was still working his way through them when a knock sounded on his door. 

Cullen looked up to see Leliana, their human resources director, leaning against the doorframe. She unfolded herself and headed toward him. “You’re back early.” 

Cullen sighed and leaned back in his chair, his hand making way to spin the ring on his finger. It’s not that it bothered him, precisely, but he wasn’t used to the unfamiliar weight.

Leliana’s eyes shot to his hand and she looked back up at him. “So the rumor is true?” 

“Yeah.”

“You didn’t ask which rumor.” 

“It doesn’t matter. You and Josephine can spin the story however you want.” 

Leliana was studying him when Josephine, their communications director, burst into his office. “Tell me it isn’t true!” 

“It’s true.”

“Cullen!”

“What?”

“Our boss’s _sister_? Have you lost your mind?”

“Oh, Josie,” Leliana interjected, “If he’s in love with her, what does it matter?”

“It just happened.” That had been the phrase he’d used so many times, but it was true. It did just happen. At least the elopement. 

“I’ve spoken with King Theirin,” Josephine snapped at him. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” 

“What I’ve done?” 

“I’ll take care of it.” She shook her head before turning and striding back out of his office. 

Cullen looked helplessly at Leliana, but she simply shrugged and headed for the door. She paused, and looked back at him. “So is the rumor true?”

“Which rumor?”

“That you’ve been seeing her for years?”

Cullen’s stomach dropped. “What?”

“My people traced it to Nadine. She’s not taking the break up well.”

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He should have known Nadine would have something unkind to say, it was merely coincidence she hit a little too close to the truth. “So she’s telling everyone I’ve been cheating on her?”

“Have you been?” 

He sighed, “Yes.”

Leliana lifted her eyebrows. “Then perhaps she knows you better than you thought.”

Cullen threw himself into his work over the following days. Each night when he got back to the condo, Ariana would have left some dinner for him but she’d already have disappeared into the bedroom. Cullen would eat alone and sleep alone. 

With each passing day, he stayed at work later and later. And he went in on Saturday and Sunday. What was the point in being home if it he was going to be so lonely, relegated to his living room like a guest in his own home?

It had been almost two weeks since that fateful day in Ferelden when Cullen unlocked the door of the condo. Something felt different. The only light was a television glow, although the screen wasn’t moving. No Ariana waiting for him as far as he could tell. No sounds at all.

He turned the deadlock and dropped his keys on the table next to the door. He removed his jacket, tossing it over a dining chair before passing through to the living room. He might have thought she were gone, except for the paused image of her sister and Alistair Theirin plastered across the television.

She was curled into a ball on the couch and let out a sniffle as Cullen approached. She was wearing one of his old sweaters, wrapped in the blankets he’d been sleeping in. Despite the distance she’d kept, it seemed to him that when she needed to be comforted, she wrapped herself in him. 

Maybe not all hope was lost for them.

He squatted down next to her, bringing himself level with her. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face reddened as though she’d been crying. It always hurt when he’d seen her unhappy, but this was something else altogether. “What happened?”

She pointed her chin at the television. “Did you know?” 

“About what?” 

She wiped her nose on the sleeve of his sweater she was wearing and reached for the remote control. When she pressed play, Cullen heard the voices start up behind him.

It was his CEO. “Given the events of the past weeks and House Trevelyan’s commitment to fulfilling the terms of the treaty with the Fereldan crown, King Theirin and I… are to be married.” 

Cullen snapped his head around at the last statement and looked at the image of Trevelyan smiling at Alistair Theirin. Alistair nodded at someone in the crowd, and the person asked, “What exactly were the events that led to this swap?”

Again, Evelyn spoke, “The Director of Security for Inquisition Enterprises and my sister eloped early last week, much to everyone’s surprise. And as I stated, to fulfill the treaty House Trevelyan made with the Fereldan crown—”Evelyn turned and again smiled at Alistair—“I will marry the king in her stead.”

Ariana pressed paused and dropped the remote control onto the couch next to her. “Did you know?”

“No. I had no warning.” He already had his phone out to text Josephine. How could she keep this from him? Surely she’d known. 

Ariana wrapped her arms back around her legs and buried her face in her knees. Cullen finished his text and returned the phone to his pocket before reaching up to take hold of her arms. “Ariana…”

She lifted her eyes a fraction, enough to make eye contact but no more. He sighed, “I don’t know what to say, except that we are in this together, all right?” 

She nodded, but didn’t move. 

“Can I sit with you?” he asked. She nodded again. He pressed himself up to his feet before settling next to her on the couch. He turned off the television and tentatively wrapped an arm around her shoulders. When she leaned her head against him, he felt the relief at knowing she wasn’t going to push him away again, not right now.

He didn’t know how long they sat like that until his phone began to buzz in his pocket. When he fished it out and saw Josephine’s name on the screen, he untangled himself from Ariana and answered it, “How could you not warn me?”

“Evelyn asked me not to.” 

He stood and walked toward the dining area. “Josie, that was not all right. With some warning, we could have—”

“You didn’t need warning,” she tersely interrupted. “We have it handled.”

“We? I’m part of the team, too.” Cullen glanced back at the couch where Ariana was watching him, still curled in a ball. He turned away from her and kept walking.

“Not in this. Evelyn asked that you not be involved.” 

“What? How could she—”

“Cullen,” Josephine interrupted again, the annoyance in her voice more evident than before. “Did you even think about what could happen if it came out? The media attention may be embarrassing for you now, but this is the best possible outcome for everyone.”

“Josie, I’m being cut out of my job!” 

“No, you’re not. Only this.”

“But—”

“Stop talking and listen. You’ve been sleeping with our boss’s sister for years—years—while she was dating and then engaged to the King of Ferelden. The actions of the two of you almost collapsed an important treaty for the Free Marches and Ferelden, not to mention the lucrative contract for Inquisition Enterprises.” She paused to take in a deep breath, then continued, “That King Alistair was willing to forgive the indiscretion and uphold the terms even with a different Trevelyan speaks more to his character than to anything else involving you and Ariana Trevelyan.”

“Josephine…”

“No. You have made your bed and it is high time you lie in it.” 

The call disconnected and Cullen dropped it onto the table next to him. When he turned back around, Ariana had laid down on the couch, turning her face into the back. He could tell she was crying by the way her body was shaking.

Damn it. He’d known he should have stayed as far away from Ariana Trevelyan as he could, but he hadn’t. And now, as Josephine so eloquently put it, he’d made his bed. But at least she was in it with him. That was more than he could have hoped for.

He stripped down to his boxers and flipped off the lights, sliding onto the couch next to Ariana. He wrapped one around her waist and tucked the other under her head, pulling himself tightly against her. It was a tight fit, but it should be doable for one night.

When she stopped crying and her breathing evened, Cullen pressed his lips to the back of her head and murmured, “We’re going to figure this out. I promise.”


	5. The Kitchen

Despite the sound of pots banging in the kitchen waking him, Cullen instinctively reached across the bed for the warm body he’d grown accustomed to waking next to the previous weeks.

After the night Ariana got the news about her sister and ex-fiancé, she’d asked that Cullen sleep in the bed with her. They still hadn’t been intimate, not since that day in the forest clearing that set all of this into motion, but he’d quickly adapted to waking with his body wrapped around hers, as though even in sleep he wanted to be near her.

Most mornings he was showered and dressed before she even started to stir, but for some reason this morning—on a weekend, no less—she’d beat him to it.

Another bang sounded from the kitchen and Cullen decided to see what all the noise was about. He padded barefoot to the kitchen see Ariana wearing one of his button-downs as she cooked. The sight of his shirt barely covering her backside as she stirred something on the stove had certain parts of him stirring in response. His cock certainly appreciated the view. Where his erection had begun as normal, morning wood, the rushing blood now had everything to do with the half-dressed woman in his kitchen. 

Cullen adjusted himself as he entered the kitchen, hoping she wouldn’t notice his desire for her. “Good morning.” 

She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. “Morning.”

That smile made his heart rejoice. Even if things were still in progress, at least she was smiling, looking at home here in his kitchen. Their kitchen. She belonged in it as much as he did.

“What do we have here?” he asked as he made his way toward the coffee pot. Thank the Maker, she’d already brewed it.

“ _Menemen_. I’m about to start the eggs.”

As Cullen reached up toward one of the cabinets for a mug, Ariana stepped in front of him to reach for a carton of eggs. As her body brushed his and her hair tickled his bare chest, Cullen froze. At least, he tried. But his cock had taken on a mind of it’s own and rejoiced at feeling her ass brushing against him.

Ariana froze, too, her hand still on the eggs. Cullen didn’t move as she slowly withdrew her hand and began to turn toward him.

Cullen knew he should step back, knew he should put some distance between them and respect the boundaries she’d laid out in the weeks since they’d been married, but he felt rooted to the spot, unable to move away.

When she’d turned, she stared down at his bare chest. Cullen felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest with each breath he forced in and back out. He watched the way she swallowed before looking up into his eyes. That familiar fire in them had returned, the one that would draw him in from across the room every single time.

She tentatively lifted her hands and splayed them across his chest as she held his gaze. Cullen’s eyes fluttered shut as he finally felt the warmth of her touch again. Her hands were both soft and strong, firm and gentle, and the way they felt exploring the lines of his chest sent shockwaves of pleasure through his body. And again, straight between his legs, as his cock pulsed in between them. 

She stopped moving and Cullen opened his eyes to see her staring at him. She slowly moved one hand to the side and Cullen heard the stove switch off.

“Ariana…” he started, but she ran her hands up his chest and wrapped them around the back of his head, pulling him forward for a kiss.

Pleasure shot through him as she covered his lips with her own, finally feeling the fullness of her mouth again. He traced the shape of her lips with his tongue, seeking entrance to her mouth, and when she opened for him, he deepened the kiss.

His hips pressed into her, pressing her against the counter, as they explored each other’s mouths with their lips and tongues, and each other’s bodies with her hands. Cullen broke away to kiss along her jawline, to move down her neck, and she fisted her hand at the back of his head. He wanted to be gentle, to be slow with her, but his need over the preceding weeks had become too great. 

He needed her and he needed her _now_.

He lifted her onto the counter in front of him and dipped his mouth lower, along the neckline of his shirt she was wearing. He began to undo the buttons, following his fingers with his mouth, as her fingers roamed over his shoulders and back.

She was making the most beautiful sounds with each press of his lips, nip of his teeth, or lick of his tongue. She was magnificent and if he had to describe how she tasted under his tongue, it was of sunshine and honeyed plums.

When he’d gotten the shirt undone, he pushed it back over her shoulders, baring her body to him. He pulled away from her, exploring with his hands, watching the way her body reacted to his touch… each heave of her chest, the way her skin pebbled, and finally the way her pussy clenched and reacted to each brush of his fingertips. Cullen didn’t know if he’d ever get enough of her naked body, of every perfect curve, and the way she fit so beautifully in his hands.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured as he teased the skin at her neck with his mouth while his hands played with her breasts.

“Cullen, please…” she moaned as she clutched at the back of his head.

“Please what?” He asked, moving back to her mouth as he peppered kisses all over it. At each corner, along each of her lips. And again. Five. Ten. More. Each one a promise, a reminder, and an attempt to show her how he felt with her in his arms.

“I want you,” she told him, capturing his face with her hands to stare into his eyes. “I want to feel you inside me.”

As he kissed her again, her hands were at his waist, freeing his erection and pushing his pajamas down over his hips. The dropped into a puddle at his feet as Ariana gave his erection several slow strokes. His body unfurled under her touch, the pleasure zinging through him with each pass of her hand. She had the ability to undo him in a way no one had ever done before. It’s why he’d always gone back to her, even when he knew he shouldn’t. 

When she positioned him at her entrance, Cullen pressed his tip inside her. A loud groan escaped his lips at the feel of her around him, like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He dropped his head to her shoulder to give himself a moment to breath. The feel of her tight heat around him... Maker’s breath she was glorious.

Despite how many times they’d been together, it had never felt like this with her body wrapped so perfectly around him. He wasn’t even all the way inside her yet, but he—

“Maker’s breath,” he cursed aloud as he jerked out of her. 

Her eyes flew open, her grip tightening on his shoulders. “What?” 

“I don’t have a condom.”

He’d been so caught up in the moment, he’d almost forgotten that part. There were plenty of condoms inside the condo, but that would require moving back to the bedroom. He was afraid even that little disruption would be enough to throw cold water on the fire they’d ignited. If it did, he’d be taking the world’s longest, coldest shower.

She twisted around and fumbled with the button down shirt, producing a foil packet. When she turned back to him with triumph in her eyes, Cullen couldn’t help but let out a small laugh of relief. “I don’t know why that’s in there.” 

She shrugged as she held it up between her fingers. But before she tore the packaging, she gazed at him. “We don’t have to use this, you know.”

He lifted his eyebrows. “We… don’t?”

“We’re married now and I… it’s not necessary,” she told him.

Cullen swallowed, processing her words. She was watching him with a look that was almost… nervous? Why was she nervous?

“I mean, I’m on birth control and if we’re only sleeping with each other, then why use them?”

“Ariana,” he lifted a hand to cup her cheek. “Whatever you’re comfortable with.”

She held his gaze as she dropped the condom onto the counter and wrapped her hand back around his erection, guiding it back toward her. Cullen sucked in a breath as she gripped his hips and pulled him closer to her. Cullen pressed his cock inside her inch by beautiful inch.

She’d always felt incredible when they were together, but now, without a barrier, she was the most amazing thing he’d ever felt. He buried his face in her neck again as he eased the rest of the way inside her, overwhelmed by the sensation of her wrapped around him.

“Andraste,” she breathed when he’d fully sheathed himself inside her. “I didn’t know it could feel that… good.” 

“Me either,” he murmured. 

He felt more exposed, more raw somehow. Like he was offering a piece of himself to her and that was… vulnerable. He kept his face pressed into her neck, trying to get the feelings inside of him under control. He may have known her—and been with her—for years, but that had all been physical. And in the weeks since they married, most of their time had been spent avoiding one another.

She ran her hand up through his hair as she asked, “Are you alive?” 

He chuckled into her neck before pulling away. “Sorry, that was… unexpected.”

Ariana shifted the angle of her hips and Cullen let out a groan, the need to have her pushing him to move. He slid almost out of the way out of her and then gently thrust back in, watching her face as he did. He did it over and over again, unable to get enough of the look of pleasure that would cross her features every time he was fully sheathed inside her.

He leaned down to kiss her neck. When he lips connected with her skin, he realized he could make any mark he wanted now that she was his. He ran his teeth along her collarbone to her shoulder, nipping at the sensitive skin right below it. Ariana groaned as Cullen timed the movement of his mouth with the movement of his hips.

When he was satisfied that the mark would be clear enough, he pressed kisses all over her chest, moving to the other side. One of his hands gripped her hip and the other moved up to play with her breast, rolling the stiff peak between his fingers. She dropped her head back with a groan and Cullen moved to explore her neck with his mouth as he continued his attention. 

“Yes…” Ariana dropped one hand between them, rubbing circles on her clit. He could, and he _would_ , spend all day exploring her, but right now he needed to see her come undone for him. He needed to know they still had at least that, even if everything else was a work in progress. 

He captured her mouth with his again as he gripped her hips, thrusting into her more forcefully.

“Cullen,” she groaned as she broke the kiss. “I’m close.”

He tried to focus on the angle of his hips as he slid in and out of her, but he felt his own orgasm gathering at the base of his spine. She felt too good, it was all happening too quickly. But he needed her to come first. 

He didn’t want to risk breaking his rhythm by moving his hands, so he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, following it with his teeth. She cried out and her fingers dug into his shoulder. Cullen licked his way down her neck and scraped his teeth along her collarbone again, the way that she always liked. “Yes…”

When he bit down on her shoulder, her entire body tightened and she released with a loud groan and his name on her lips. The way her body was gripping him, pulling him in tighter, pushed him toward his own completion. 

“Oh Maker, Ariana…” he breathed into her neck as he felt his balls tightening and his own imminent release. She lightly scraped her nails across his back and he exploded. He felt his seed spurting into her as pleasure pulsed through him, his cock throbbing in time with her still quivering heat. He felt as though he were submerged in his pleasure, floating in ecstasy, and he never wanted to come down.

Eventually, it was the heaviness of her breath and the coolness of the air-conditioning on his sweat-soaked skin that brought him back. He was still buried deep inside of her, his head in her neck, as she leaned back against the cabinet.

“Maker’s breath,” he said as he started to pull away. “You must be uncomfortable.”

She tightened the grip of her arms and legs around him—when had she done that?—holding him to her. “Not yet.”

Cullen let her hold him as he caught his breath. He waited as he felt his heart rate slow and his cock soften inside her. Something he'd never experienced before. That had been… explosive. They might have a long way to go in learning each other and learning to be good spouses to one another, but at least they had this. And Cullen had always been one to speak with actions more than words and on some level, he knew that Ariana did, too.

Cullen began to stir and Ariana tightly gripped him again. “Do we have to move?”

He kissed her neck before he gripped her ass and lifted her into the air. “The bed’s more fun.”

And he carried her like that back to the master bedroom. The two of them tumbled into bed and spent the rest of the morning exploring each other for the first time as husband and wife.


	6. The Invitation

The months that followed were a vast improvement over the first weeks of their unexpected marriage. He knew there would be moments of difficulty, but their budding relationship had been going so well that he wasn’t prepared for arriving home one afternoon to find Ariana back on the couch, again wrapped in his sweater and blankets.

A torn open envelope was on the floor as he approached and several feet away was an invitation. A wedding invitation inviting Mr. and Mrs. Rutherford to the nuptials of Lady Evelyn Trevelyan of Ostwick and King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden.

They’d both known this would be coming. Evelyn was Ariana’s elder sister after all, but he hadn’t realized it would be so soon. The man had been engaged to Ariana for over a year and now he was marrying Evelyn within a matter of months?

Cullen settled onto the couch next to Ariana and wrapped an arm around her. It felt similar to the time he’d done this all those months ago when her sister and Theirin publicly announced their engagement. He’d understood the depth of her emotion then, but now… now that things were as they were between the two of them, he didn’t want to know if she still held onto feelings for the other man. It was hard not to feel inferior when his wife had almost been queen, but he thought… no, he knew what he and Ariana had was extraordinary.

Which meant he couldn’t help but feel frustrated at that damned invitation for disrupting them. 

“Evelyn called me today,” Ariana quietly told him.

“Before or after you got the invitation?”

“After.”

“How kind of her to give you a heads up.”

“She asked me to be her matron of honor.”

Cullen was stunned into silence at that. Not only was Evelyn marrying Ariana’s ex-fiancé, but to ask her sister to be the matron of honor at the wedding seemed intentionally cruel. He’d never gotten that from his boss before, but this whole affair had given him an entirely new perspective. 

Ariana continued, “She thinks it’ll show the world there are no hard feelings.”

“And are there?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I mean, how would you feel about your brother dating your ex-girlfriend?”

“He tried that a time or two. It didn’t go well for him,” Cullen told her.

“You have a brother?” Ariana sat up and turned to face him. 

“Yeah.” 

“Why didn’t I know that?” 

“It never came up?” The way she was staring at him made him uncomfortable. “What?”

“I don’t know anything about your family.” 

“Oh.” He wasn't really sure what else to say about that.

She studied him for several quiet moments before she asked, “Will you tell me about them?”

“Well, there’s my parents, and then Mia, me, Branson, and Rosalie. I joined the military at seventeen and I’ve not seen much of them since.” 

“Are they still in… Honnleath, was it?”

“No, not since the war. They’re in South Reach now.” 

“South of Denerim?” 

Cullen nodded. “Last I heard at least.”

“Have you not visited?” 

“No. I… avoid it.”

She gazed at him. “I’m not close with my family either. Especially not now that my father threw me over for Evelyn. She always was the darling child.”

Cullen rubbed his hand on her upper arm in a soothing gesture. “Well, luckily we have our own family now.”

Ariana’s eyes widened. “Do you really think that?”

“Of course. You and me.”

Ariana leapt up from the couch and rushed toward the table in the front hall. Cullen was cursing himself for making her run, when she returned with her wallet. She flipped through the cards in it, pulling one out and handing it to him.

It was her driver’s license. He didn’t know what he was supposed to be looking at as she stared at him expectantly. But then his eyes caught on it: her name. Ariana Trevelyan… Rutherford.

When he looked up into her eyes, she’d captured her lower lip in her teeth. “I got it a few weeks ago. I didn’t know how you’d feel about it being so… official.” 

He reached for her hand, not knowing what to say. She’d taken his name. She may not be able to say it, but to show that she was trying was the best gift she could have given him. 

“I’m really pleased… Mrs. Rutherford,” he told her.

She beamed at him, before she loudly swallowed and asked, “Do you think I should do it?”

“Take my name?” He teased, “It’s a little late for that.” 

She squeezed his hand. “No, I meant be Evelyn’s matron of honor.” 

That. The events that led to this conversation crashed back down around him. The wedding of her ex-fiancé to her sister. The one they were invited to and expected to attend. 

“She’s right... about how it’ll look,” Ariana continued, carefully watching him as she spoke.

“If you do it, that can’t be the only reason.”

Ariana sighed. “I think… it would be good for us as well.”

“How?” 

“It may not have seemed like much of a choice, and Alistair was downright awful about it, but we _are_ married.” 

“We are,” Cullen agreed. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, keeping their fingers intertwined as he brought them back to their lap.

She gave him a soft smile. “And I want to make it… I mean, _our_ marriage work. And if that means supporting my sister as she marries my ex, then… that’s what I need to do.” 

His breath had caught in his chest as they looked at one another. “Did I hear you right?” He asked, “Did you say you want to make us work?”

“I did. I _do_.” 

The joy blossoming inside him was immediate. Cullen brushed her hair away from her face and gazed at her, trying to tell her that he wanted to make it work, too. But Cullen had never been good with words. Instead, he wrapped his hand around the back of her head and tugged her toward him for a kiss. 

His lips were devoted to showing her with actions what he couldn’t find a way to say in words. As they tantalized each other, she pulled him down onto the couch to let their bodies talk for them.

***

Cullen could see his breath in the cold air of early winter as he and Ariana stepped out of the rental vehicle. They’d flown to Denerim a week early to visit his family in South Reach, a decision he was beginning to regret more and more. Since he’d also be meeting all of Ariana’s family for the first time, she thought it was only fair she met his as well.

He counted each breath as they walked toward his parent’s house. Skyhold may not be an urban center like Denerim or Val Royeaux, but it was a far cry from this farmhouse in rural Ferelden. Somehow, it even looked similar to the one he’d grown up in.

As they stood on the porch, Cullen reached for Ariana’s hand. “Ready?” 

She gave him a tight smile and he grabbed hold of the handle to the storm door, just as the inside door flew open. Cullen stared right into the face of his mother, older than he’d last seen her more than ten years prior with her once-blonde hair now grey and crow’s feet at the edges of her eyes. Other than that, she looked exactly the same. “Mom?” 

“Oh Maker, it's you!” His mother pushed open the storm door and pulled him inside. “Come in, come in.” 

Once the door was securely shut behind them, his mom wrapped him in a bear hug. Over her shoulder, he could see his father making his way from the kitchen. “Well I’ll be! You came back. And with a guest.”

Cullen disentangled himself from his mom’s embrace and reached a hand back for Ariana. She’d been hanging behind him and Cullen could feel the nervous energy rolling off her. His mom was expectantly waiting as his father came up to stand next to her. 

“Mom, Dad...” Cullen started as his parents stared at her. He’d told them he was bringing someone, but he hadn’t told them who. They probably assumed Nadine, since he’d usually been with her the handful of times he had talked to his parents in the past decade. He cleared his throat, and continued, “This is my wife, Ariana.”

They both blinked at him as Ariana gave them a pretty smile. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Rutherford.”

His mom lifted her hand to her mouth in surprise. “Wife?”

“Did he say _wife_?” A blonde head popped around the corner from the living room. “Oh my Maker, Cullen!” 

Rosalie came barreling down the hall and punched him on the shoulder. Hard. He exclaimed in surprise, “Hey!” 

“You got _married_ and you didn’t even tell us!”

Cullen’s dad was shaking Ariana’s hand and his mom was saying, “Trevelyan? As in, the CEO of Inquisition Enterprises?”

“Uncle Cullen!” Arms wrapped around his legs as he looked down at the two blond children staring up at him adoringly. 

Cullen ruffled their hair. “How are my favorite nephews?” 

The door behind them opened and the entire group turned to look at his brother standing in the doorway. Great. Branson gave them all a megawatt smile. “Looks like I’m just in time.”

“Uncle Branson!” The kids shouted and immediately ran toward him. 

Cullen sighed as Branson turned to shout out the still open door. “Hurry up, Mia!” Some unintelligible shouting came back.

“Branson Rutherford, were you raised in a barn?” His mother admonished as she took their coats. 

Cullen reached out for Ariana’s hand, trying to stay close to her as they were shuffled into the combined kitchen and dining room. Somehow just being connected with her felt better than attempting to weather it alone.

“Hey, big brother,” Branson slapped Cullen on the back as he winked at Ariana.

“Ariana, this is my brother, Branson,” Cullen told her as Branson slid his arm around her. Cullen grabbed his arm and removed it. “Branson, my wife, Ariana.”

“Ooh, no wonder I could hear Rosey shouting from outside.” 

“I wasn’t shouting!” Rosey responded as she pulled Ariana in for a hug. “Maker, is it good to meet you. Cullen, how long have you been married?” 

“Uh…” Cullen stalled, looking helplessly at Ariana. “Five months?”

Ariana extricated herself from his siblings and stepped forward to give him a kiss. “Time flies when you’re having fun, right, darling?”

The door behind them burst open again and Mia hurried in. “Maker, that line was awful, sorry we’re late. Boys!” She shouted at the two kids running around, “Go help your father with the food. Don’t forget your—”the two little ones raced out the door—“coats,” Mia finished with a sigh.

She looked around as she shrugged off her coat, her eyes falling on Ariana. She headed for her, hand outstretched, “I’m Mia Howard, Cullen’s older sister. And you are?” 

“Mia, this is—”

“His _wife_ ,” Rosey interrupted.

“Wife?”

“I’m Ariana,” Ariana said as she gripped Mia’s hand in a shake.

“Yes, my wife. Ariana _Rutherford_.”

“Well, lovely to meet you, Ariana.” 

“They’ve been married five _months_!” Rosey told her with a pout. “We didn’t even get invited.”

“Rosey, that’s enough,” his mother admonished as the front door burst open yet again and Cullen’s two nephews were back, followed closely by Dexter Howard overladen with bags of food.

“Let me help,” Cullen rushed over to take several bags from his hands. “Hey, Dex.”

“Cullen,” Dexter said as he nodded at him, “Good to see you.”

“So Ariana,” Cullen heard his dad asking, “What is that you do?” 

Cullen, his mom, and Dexter got to work setting out the lunch on the bar as Mia grabbed dishes for them to use while Ariana responded, “I work for a non-governmental organization that resettles refugees.”

“What does that mean?” 

“With the outbreak of war in southeast Orlais, we’ve seen an increase in the number of people—innocent bystanders—who are forced out of their homes. My organization helps them get to safety and then provides resources when they reach those new homes.” 

“Like us?”

“What do you mean?”

“With the war and then the Blight spreading, we had to leave the Hinterlands.” 

Ariana gave his father a kind smile. “I’m sorry to hear that happened to you. But yes, that’s exactly what I do.” 

His father grunted. Cullen knew his father well enough to know that meant he approved. “So you’re a Trevelyan. Any relation to Cullen’s boss?”

“Yes, Evelyn is my sister.”

“Your boss’s sister, huh?” Branson teased as they finished laying out the last of the food. 

One of the boys was reaching up on the counter to stick his finger in something. “Oh no you don’t you little rascal,” Rosey scooped the boy up and ran off with him to the front room. 

Cullen sighed, “Yes.” 

“She single?”

“We’re going to Denerim tomorrow for her wedding.” 

“Too bad. She got any other sisters?” 

“Branson.” Cullen gave him an exasperated sigh, but Branson just winked. 

Everyone was standing around the counter. Ariana approached Cullen and he pulled her to him, content to hold her for the brief moment that he could. They all bowed their heads and closed their eyes, as Cullen’s father began to pray, “Let the Maker take notice and shine upon thee, for thou has done His work on this day, and the stars stood still, the winds did quiet, and all animals of earth and air held their breath, and all was silent in prayer and thanks.”

When the prayer was finished, they waited for several moments in silence until his father lifted his head. “Let’s eat!”

***

The visit with his family hadn’t been what Cullen expected, but Ariana took it all in stride. Even when Rosey let it slip she knew Ariana had been previously engaged to Alistair, she charmed them with a lovely story of how Cullen had swept her off her feet. It had been so well told even Cullen believed it.

When they’d left for Denerim the next day, his family insisted they must visit more often than once a decade and Cullen knew they would. With Ariana at his side, it was hard to remember why he'd ever kept his distance. Probably Nadine. She'd thought his family country bumpkins unworthy of her notice. The irony was not lost on him that his noble wife treated his family better than Nadine ever had.

He’d met Ariana’s family the previous day and that had been… less warm. Bann Trevelyan, his father-in-law, was none too pleased to meet the man whom Ariana had thrown over the King of Ferelden for, even if it was still working out for House Trevelyan. But Ariana’s mother, Lady Trevelyan, was much warmer and it was clear to Cullen who Ariana took after, both in temperament and looks. 

And now he was standing in the private quarters of the King of Ferelden, preparing for the man's wedding. When Ariana agreed to be Evelyn's matron of honor, the couple insisted Cullen be Theirin's best man. He'd agreed, if only not to rock the boat any further.

Cullen accepted a beer from Theirin and lifted it to the other man's toast. He still had that old feeling of inadequacy when it came to the other man, but it was lessening. Especially now that he was married to the woman of his fantasies and they were really making it work.

Alistair took a long swig of beer as Cullen took a small sip. When Alistair downed his drink in another long swig, Cullen started to wonder if something was not sitting well with him. Cullen set his drink down and stared at Alistair.

“Does she hate me?” Alistair asked as he, in turn, stared down the neck of his bottle.

“Ariana?”

Alistair nodded, setting the bottle down with a sigh, "Yes."

“She doesn’t.”

“I would deserve it if she did.” Cullen stayed silent as Alistair waited expectantly for him to say something. Alistair continued with another loud sigh, “I met Ariana first. She's… beautiful. She's so beautiful she almost doesn't seem real, you know?”

Cullen's nostrils flared in annoyance at the man's words. That was his wife Alistair was talking about. Of course she was beautiful. She's the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Not only that, but she was kind. It was one of the traits he’d respected about Evelyn and he’d immediately recognized in her sister. 

“Beyond that, she has good breeding—”Cullen winced at his choice of words—“and her family has strong connections with the Chantry. When her father approached me with a treaty involving marrying her, I was more than willing to agree to it.”

Cullen took another sip of beer. He wasn't certain where this was going. Pre-wedding jitters maybe.

“It wasn’t until after the treaty was signed and we were engaged that I met Evelyn. It was that party at Redcliffe Castle, shortly after you all founded Inquisition Enterprises. I knew then that I'd made a mistake.”

Cullen's swallow sounded loud in his ears. He couldn't believe what Alistair was admitting right now. 

Alistair continued, “I should have ended it with Ariana then, but I didn't know how… I was a coward. And I'm sorry for what I did. To both of you. I saw an out and I grabbed it.”

Cullen let out a slow breath. So Alistair had been in love with Evelyn all along? That was… unexpected. “You should have talked to her.”

“I know.”

“It could have been a disaster.” 

“I know. I'm sorry,” Alistair sighed again and went for another beer. 

“Lay off those if you want to get to the wedding in one piece.” 

Alistair opened the beer and took a sip. “So we're to be brothers-in-law.”

“That we are.” 

“Do you think family gatherings will always be awkward?” 

Cullen chuckled, “Probably.”

A knock sounded on the door and one of the men on security popped his head in. “Ready to go? Coordinator says you need to get to the chantry now.” 

Alistair set down his beer. “Time to get good and married then.”

The wedding of the King of Ferelden was, unsurprisingly, an ornate affair. The Denerim cathedral had been decorated to an extreme and it was already filled to the brim with people when Cullen and Alistair arrived.

The event coordinator gave them both one more lookover before positioning them at the front. It wasn’t long before the music started up, a hush fell over the crowd, and the doors at the back of the church opened. Cullen didn’t have as clear a view down the aisle as Alistair, but as soon as Ariana stepped into his line of view, his breath caught. 

She was stunning. He didn’t know if he would ever get enough of her. And as she walked down the aisle, she lifted her eyes toward his and a smile played at her lips. 

Even as Evelyn approached down the aisle, he couldn't take his eyes off Ariana. Even as they said their vows and he handed over the rings, his entire focus was on the woman he was lucky enough to call his wife.

By the end of the night, after the newly married couple had been seen off, Cullen sat with his arm around her. He'd noticed the way she'd wistfully watched the dancers, so when a slow song started up, he pulled her to her feet. "May I have this dance?"

On the dance floor, with his arms tight around her waist, their bodies pulled closely together, Cullen felt on top of the world. He didn't know if he could have believed this remarkable woman could've been his, but by some gift of the Maker, she was.

"I never thanked you for what you did for me," Ariana told him as they swayed on the dance floor.

"No thanks necessary. I was happy to do it."

"We've come a long way, haven't we?"

He smiled, running his hand up her back to cup her cheek. They gazed into one another's eyes as the song wound down until Cullen dipped his head to kiss her. Like it meant something.

When they broke apart, breathless and alone on the dance floor, he intertwined their fingers and started to pull her away, but she stopped him. She looked nervous, standing in front of him. He asked, "What is it?"

"I… I wanted to tell you that I... I love you."

The air wooshed out of his lungs. Words he'd longed to hear, but somehow coming from Ariana they meant so much more than he could have imagined. He pulled her back into his arms and cupped her face once more. "I love you too, Ariana Rutherford."

He didn't know what the future held for them, but with her by his side he was certain they could take on any challenge the world gave them.


	7. Epilogue

“Happy Birthday, _Baba_ ,” Ariana embraced her father with a kiss on each cheek before giving the light-haired toddler in the man’s arm a quick peck. “Hey, little one.”

“Bann.” Cullen nodded at the man in greeting.

Bann Trevelyan smiled at his youngest daughter. Despite the initial reservations the man had about Cullen’s elopement with his daughter, relations between the Rutherfords and House Trevelyan had thawed considerably. The bann nodded at Cullen in response.

Alistair rose from his chair to greet them. “How are my favorite sister and brother-in-law?”

“Alistair.” Ariana gave him a kiss on one cheek as Cullen shook his hand. “We’re your only in-laws.”

Evelyn entered the room, another pale-haired sleeping baby in her arms. “Love, could you help me get the kids down for a nap?”

“Of course.” Alistair took the toddler from the bann and followed his wife out of the room. In the years since their marriage, they’d become a formidable force as King and Queen of Ferelden. Despite the outbreak of war in the north between the Tevinter Imperium and the Qunari, they’d managed to bring peace and prosperity to Ferelden. It had been even more remarkable because they were little more than fifteen years after the Blight threatened to destroy the country.

Ariana gave Cullen a tight smile and they settled down together on the couch. She lightly drummed her fingers against his arm, a nervous tick he’d noticed anytime there was an uncomfortable conversation coming. Cullen intertwined their fingers, holding her hand steady.

The bann smiled at them. His smiles had certainly seemed more genuine as the years passed. “How have you been since we last saw you?”

“Good,” Ariana said, “Skyhold hasn’t been the same since Evelyn left, but it’s been… good.”

“How is your new CEO? Is it… Cousland’s younger son?” The bann directed the question to Cullen.

“That’s right, Aedan. He’s no replacement for your daughter.” Bann Trevelyan chuckled as Cullen continued, “But our loss is Ferelden’s gain, so we’re making do.”

The man gazed at his eldest daughter and her husband as they reentered the room, Lady Trevelyan on their heels. “Maker’s breath,” Alistair exclaimed as he dropped into a chair. “We really should bring the nanny next time. Two is simply too many.”

Evelyn snorted. “Remember that this time next year.”

“It was a joke… two many, too many, get it?”

“Why this time next year?” Lady Trevelyan asked as everyone ignored Alistair.

“Oh, um...” Evelyn cast a glance toward Alistair. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze as he smiled at her. It was obvious to anyone paying attention that the two of them were as deeply in love today as the day of their wedding. “We’re pregnant again!”

“Maker’s blessings, that’s wonderful news!” Bann Trevelyan declared as Lady Trevelyan pulled Evelyn into her arms for a hug. “A third grandchild!”

As congratulations to the expecting parents were passed around, Cullen squeezed Ariana’s hand again. They both knew what was coming next.

Once the group calmed down and resettled into their chairs, the bann turned toward Cullen and Ariana asked, “Any news for the two of you?”

“Well…” Ariana started, casting a glance of her own toward Cullen. “We do have some.”

Lady Trevelyan’s eyes lit up and even the bann sat forward in his seat as Ariana continued, “We’re moving to Antiva.”

“Antiva?” Evelyn asked as the others blinked at them.

“Yes, with the growing crisis from the war, we’re opening a local office and I was offered the country directorship.”

“Darling, that’s wonderful!” Ariana’s mother effused, despite the distinct sense of disappointment Cullen noticed about the fact that it wasn’t news of yet another Trevelyan grandchild.

Cullen wrapped his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her, before he told the others, “And I’ve accepted a position as security liaison to the East Theodosian Trading Company. They're headquartered in Antiva City.”

Am uncomfortable silence descended over the room. It hadn’t been what her family was expecting—or wanting—to hear, but he didn’t care. He smiled as he took Ariana’s hand in his and kissed the back. Somehow, despite the rough start, he and Ariana had found a happiness he’d never dared hope for. They'd been on the same wavelength in more ways than he'd ever thought possible. Ariana was his match in mind, body, and soul. 

Cullen pressed a kiss to her cheek as she leaned into him. They'd built a good life together over the preceding years and now… now they were on to their greatest adventure yet.


End file.
